Her Story
by Wizard Flower
Summary: what if Domino was never destroyed and Bloom knew she was a princess. that doesnt mean there isnt another girl on earth with secret powers. this is her story.
1. Prologue

This chapter has not been changed but the formatting has been fixed

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

It was just another average day for Amber. Nothing really ever happened in the small town she called home. The one thing she wished for more than anything is to have some adventure in her life. What she didn't know though, was that she would get just that a lot sooner than she thinks. Let's go back to the beginning.

Everything was normal and boring. She had just sat through her science class and could not stand how bored she was. She was never a big fan of science. The class she really liked however was language arts.

She felt she could express herself in that class through writing. Whenever she was writing she was sent to a magical world of wonder where anything could happen. Whatever she wanted became reality. She always loved creating stories about fairies and witches and heroes.

Basically it was a magical world of wonder where anything and everything was magical. Everything was just the way she liked it.

She could transformed to an outgoing fairy with tremendous powers and she had tons of friends she was even part of a magical group of friends that always had each others back.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality as the bell went off signaling that everyone was to go to their next class. A smile spread across

Amber's face as she got up and walked across the hall to her favorite classroom.

Not only did she get to write about her fantasies but one and possibly the only girl who understood her completely was in that class. They were very close, even best friends. Maybe it was because because they had common interests. They both loved fantasies.

As she entered the large but crowded classroom she searched from wall to wall for her friend Lily but couldn't find her anywhere.

Amber walked up to the teacher and asked if she had seen her. To Amber's relief she had that morning but seeing the look on her teachers face her smile turned into a frown "So where is she?" Amber asked.

"I am afraid Lily has moved away. She told me she couldn't bring herself to tell you and wanted me to give you this. I'm sorry I know how close you two were." the teacher said as she held out her hand with the note in it.

"Um. It's okay." Amber lied as she took the note and walked back to her desk to read it.

_Dear Amber,_

_I am really sorry I didn't tell you this but I couldn't get the courage. You're my best friend and I didn't want to but I am moving. I wasn't sure how to tell you this so I wrote it. Writing was always a lot easier for both of us to do rather than talk. I asked our favorite teacher to give you this because I thought it might be a little better. I am so sorry and promise to write and video chat. I moved to Texas which I known it's far away but we can always hang out during vacations. I talked my parents into coming back for nearly all of them. I am so sorry and hope you can forgive me. I will send you a letter as soon as I get back. I will never forget our friendship._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

_Amber folded the note and put it in her pocket. Lily was right they would always be friends and nothing could change that._

_The class had free writing time so Amber took out her notebook and began to write. She _wrote_ about fairytales, magic, and the magic of friendship. This change was big for her. Her one good friend moved away but it was only normal for her to feel this way. After all, she is only a girl._


	2. here and gone

_**A/N: sorry the chapter is very short but this is just the beginning of the story and the purpose of this**__**chapter is mainly to introduce the main character and what she looks like and what the main idea of the story is. i apologixze for the story being slow at first but it will be better.**_

When Amber's language art class ended she sadly got up from her seat and walked out the door. At her locker she saw her other few friends though none of them were as close to her as Lily. "Hey guys." she said to the group.

"Hey Amber. We heard about Lily moving we are really sorry." said one of the girls in the girls in the group.

"Its okay." Amber said slightly smiling at the fact that she still had some friends here.

The rest of the school day went on as normal. First Amber had lunch then Gym, Spanish, art, and math. Then finally school was over.

After retrieving the books she needed from her locker she proceeded to the exit. When she got out she turned left and started walking to her house. After a few minutes she got to the part of her walk home where there was a large field.

No body ever went there so she walked a bit further into the field and laid down on the grass. This is where she always came when she needed to think or just be alone. In this case it was both.

She was there for about fifteen minutes until she had fallen asleep. When she woke up it had been about half an hour later. She figured she should go home and got up. After dusting herself off Amber started walking again but then stopped.

She had the strangest feeling she was being followed. Figuring she was just being paranoid she shoved the thought off and continued walking until she heard something. Her head whipped around.

Again, there was nothing. This time she started walking again but only got a few feet before she heard laughter. It sounded so cold, so evil. Her heart was now pounding against her chest.

Her light brown hair made her average skin colored face a blur as she completely turned around causing her pink and yellow skirt and pink midriff with purple spaghetti straps and yellow peace sign on it to sway in the wind and turn into a blur.

She was shaking in her wedge sandals that were green to purple just like her eyes and the necklace she always were around her neck. She couldn't believe her eyes it was like one of her stories. Right in front of her were three girls about 19 years old floating in midair.

"wh…who are you?" she just barley stuttered out.

"Who us? oh we are just the trix sisters and your worst nightmare. Three witches who have come for your powers." said the one in the middle she had on a blue one piece outfit with an I on her torso. She had long white hair in a high ponytail.

The girl to her left had a purple one piece outfit with a D on her torso. Her hair was long and a mix of shades of brown.

Finally to the left of the girl with white hair was another girl with a very dark fuchsia pink dress of with the same shade of pink tights and had an S on her torso. Her hair was blue and very frizzy.

Amber had a mix of the emotions. Shock confusion and fear were the main ones. Did they really just say

they wanted her powers.

Powers, like, magic powers. This was too much for her and she turned to run away only for her feet to be frozen to the ground by ice that the girl in the middle had made from thin air.

Only seconds later the four of them were gone without a grace. The only thing left there was Amber's backpack


	3. where did she go

**_A/N: sorry about how long this took but it is going to take awhile for to update with new chapters for a few weeks hopefully not too long because I have some things going on but hopefully I will be updating faster soon._**

* * *

><p>Amber was now unconscious. The witches had transported themselves and her to a dark and dreary cave. When she finally woke up she was confused and couldn't remember what happened. Then it all came rushing back to her. She was flabbergasted.<p>

Magic was real her and Lily's fantasies were all possible. This was too much for her to handle. It's not everyday you are kidnapped by three evil witches who think you have magic even though there is no magic on Earth and you have to wait in a dark cave until you either manage to escape or someone finds you.

Lets face it, Amber didn't even know where she was. How was someone else supposed to find her. All she could do at the moment was wait for the witches to come and explain to her what was going on.

The entire time Amber was wonder if anyone did or will notice she was missing. What will her friends and family do? She desperately wished she had the answer.

"It's okay I mean three evil witches, who up until this afternoon, I thought only existed in my stories and fairytales have taken me to some unknown location where they areplanning to do who knows what to me." Amber said sarcastically to herself in the darkness.

She suddenly heard footsteps but they were louder than they would have been if it were the witches. Amber looked up as torches began to light up along the walls of the cave. As the footsteps got louder a shadow started to appear. A few seconds later a big, chubby, yellow ogre wearing brown overalls strolled in.

**Amber POV:**

My eyes widened. There was a huge ogre standing right in front of where I was chained to a wall. He leaned over and unlocked the metal shackles around my wrists and dragged me through a tunnel into another room. i struggled but his grip was too strong I couldn't escape from him. he smelt horrible. like he had been living in a sewer or something gross like that.

When he finally stopped walking and released the grip he had on me , I fell to my knees.

Slowly I lifted my head, which was getting heavier the longer I was here because I seemed to be getting weaker an d more tired. only to reveal the three people that had brought me here in the first place.

At first they ignored my presence and continued the conversation they had been having when I walked in. I could only make out parts of what they were saying but was able to learn that their names were Icy, Darcy, and Stormy and which of them was who, and I also heard them say something about 'those stupid pixies' and 'Alfea losers'.

They will never be able to find her'. I assumed I was the 'her' they were talking about. I was only slightly relieved about there being someone trying to find me for few seconds before the witches sitting on what appeared to be thrones looked down at me.

"Thank you for bringing her here Knut. You are excused." the girl in the middle- Icy- said.

Without another word the yellow beast left me alone with witches who were now smirking at me evilly.

**normal POV:**

Amber was shaking. She was terrified. What were they going to do to her. How was she going to get out of this. It had been hours since school ended her friends and family must be worried sick about her, but the biggest thing on her mind was what did these witches want with her.

**With Amber's family at her house**

"Amber should have been home hours ago. Where can she be!" Amber's mom, Lydia, was freaking out. she was so worrried that something might have happened to her baby girl.

"It's going to be okay. We called the police to report her missing and they will be here any minute now." Amber's dad ,Don, comforted his wife.

The door bell rang and Lydia rushed over, faster than you could say Winx, to the door and opened it. To her surprise it wasn't the police. in fact it was Amber's friends. Lydia moved aside and invited the group in.

The group consisted of Christine, Christine's boyfriend Brad, Tony, and Katie.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked Don as he came down the stairs into the living room with his wife and daughters friends.

"We heard about Amber and came over right away. Is there any news yet?" asked Katie.

"not yet. The police should be here soon." Amber's mother informed them.

'DING' everyone turned toward the door as Don went to answer it. Sure enough it was the police officers. They were invited in and everyone had a seat. The police asked the group a few questions. Where did they last see Amber, Do they know what direction she went, is there any spot she might be that no one else knows about, and etc.

they told the two officers that the last time anyone saw Amber was at school, she walks north from the school to get to her house. However nobody knew of any spots she could have gone. The only one she told something like that to would be Lily.

"I have an idea!" shouted Christine.

"What?" everyone asked.

"We have to ask Lily." she stated proudly.

"There's only one problem. LILY MOVED!" Tony snapped.

"I know that doofus!" she snapped back.

"I get it. Lily should have landed and gotten to her house at least an hour ago." said Brad.

"We can video call her." added Katie.

"Exactly!" Christine finished.

Everyone ran up to Amber's bed room and went on her laptop. They turned it on and immediately called Lily. After a few rings a new screen popped up.

"Hey Amber I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was moving in person I just…" she stopped once she realized who was there. "Hey guys. What's going on and where is Amber. And should i be worried that there are two police officers behind you in her room." Lily asked clearly confused.

Not one person in the room new what to say. How were they supposed to tell this girl her best friend was missing.

"Lily. Amber is missing." Christine told her but couldn't say put his arm around his girlfriend to comfort her.

"What do you mean she is missing?" asked lily beginning to panic.

"She never came home after school and nobody can find her. It's like she just disappeared." Katie could hardly talk either. It was just too much. Seeing how hard this was for the teens the officers stepped into the conversation.

"We need to know if there were any places she would go that no one knew about." asked one of the officers. After thinking for a few minute Lily shot her head up.

"The field! She… she goes to the field she walks past on her way home whenever she needs to think. Oh my god this is my fault if I didn't move she wouldn't have gone to the field and none of this would have happened." Lily sobbed.

"that's not true Lily no one could have known this would happen or stop it. Now we have to go and look for Amber we will keep you updated on what happens." Tony told her.

Lily nodded her head before signing off. Everyone left the room and out the door. They were off to find Amber.


	4. prepping for a mission- a possible clue

**A/N: Hey so I am finally able to update this story. Here it goes chapter 4. BTW in this story Bloom still has the dragon fire but it is not the most powerful and they know that.**

With the winx:

The new year at Alfea was just beginning and the school was full of freshmen fairies. Among them were a group of five best friends that called themselves the winx club.

Even though they were freshmen they were some of the most powerful ones in the entire magic dimension. It was only a few months into the school year and already they have been sent on several missions. They were currently in Wizgiz's transformations class.

The class was going on as usual nothing strange everything was calm. Witches weren't attacking the school which was very relieving and at the same time worrying. Three witches in particular have been off the radar. Nobody had seen them. Those three witches were the trix sisters. Not a single fairy, witch, or specialist knew of their whereabouts. As hard as they tried Musa, Flora, Tecna, Stella, and Bloom couldn't get them off their minds.

In the short time they had attended Alfea they learned about the trix and this was not like them. They had to be planning something if they were not doing it right now. When the class ended the girls made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. "Is anyone else getting a bad feeling about the trix or is it just me?" asked Musa as they got in line to order lunch.

"I know what you mean. they are up to something and I for one plan on finding out what it is." Stella told her. The others nodded in agreement. After getting their food they walked over to their usual table and sat down.

" It is strange though." Tecna thought a out loud.

"What is?" asked Bloom.

"That not a single person knows where the trix are. Not even Mrs. Griffin." Flora answered. Tecna nodded her head in agreement. Then as if on cue Alice one of the other freshmen came over to the group.

"hey Alice what's up?" asked Musa.

"Mrs. Faragonda wants to see you girls in her office right away. I think it's something about the trix." she told them trying to catch her breath from running all around the school. In a heartbeat the group was running off to the headmistresses office.

"Thanks Alice!" Flora called as they ran out of site. In a matter of minutes they arrived in front of large double doors. Bloom stepped forward and knocked on the door. As soon as they heard a voice on the other side tell them to come in they burst through the door and walked in.

"Girls thank goodness you're here we have information on the trix and their whereabouts. They are on Earth and have kidnapped a young girl." the five gasped in shock.

"But Mrs. Faragonda there are no magical being on Earth. There hasn't been for years." stated the Sparx princess. "I am aware of that Bloom. She is in fact not from Earth. She is the princess of a lost kingdom known as Lullia." Faragonda told them ( I know Lullia is a place on Lynphea but for this I changed it because I thought the name went with Amber's powers at least that's what I think).

The head of Alfea continued. "She has the power of dreams. This is the strongest power in the magic dimension because of how dreams can impact our lives. She has more power than anyone can even imagine and the poor girl doesn't even know it. Now the trix have her and are going to take her power. that's where you girls come in. I am sending you on a mission to save her. Her name is Amber. You will leave tomorrow morning so report back to my office at 7:30 and I will send you to your destination through a portal. I am counting on you girls. You have the rest of the day off to prepare. You are dismissed."

" Yes Mrs. Faragonda we won't let you down." Flora said before exiting the office.

The team walked back to their dorm to prepare for their newest adventure. It would definitely be an important one. There was however something that the girls couldn't wrap their minds around.

How did she end up on Earth and how was Lullia destroyed. They would have to ask Faragonda tomorrow now they had to get ready. Once in the dorm they went to their rooms and closed the doors behind them.

With Amber's friends on Earth:

They were running through the streets trying to get to the field as fast as possible. When they finally arrived there was not a single person there. "Amber!" they all shouted desperately trying to find their missing friend.

Tony was checking the east side of the field with Christine checking the north, Brad searching the south, and Katie searching the south area. They were all running like crazy. While Brad was running he tripped over something and fell over. The others saw and went to go make sure he was okay.

"You okay buddy?" asked Brad.

"Yea but who would leave a backpack in the middle of a field?" he said a bit irritated. The others looked at what Tony was talking about.

Christine and Katie gasped. "That's Amber's backpack!" she shouted in unison.

"Are you sure?" asked Brad a bit skeptical.

"Positive." said Katie.

"Look it's her journal." Christine yelled pulling a pink book covered in sparkles out of the bag. It was Amber's.

"Wait. That's Amber's Backpack. But where is Amber?" asked Tony. The truth was they didn't have any idea. There was no sign of Amber anywhere. It was like she really did disappear which she did they just didn't realize how literal the statement was.

It was getting dark so the group decided to go home and start searching bright and early tomorrow because it was the weekend. They were determined to find their friend and would not rest until she was back with them.

With Amber and the trix:

"Wh…what do you want with me?" Amber was just barely able to stutter out the biggest question she could think of.

The three smirked evilly for what seemed like the millionth time and Amber was getting tired of it but was too scared to care at the moment. Who wouldn't be. "You haven't figured it out have you? You silly little pixie. don't you see your…

**A/N: cliff hanger right. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can but I am not sure how long it will take. If you want to see any of the outfits for amber go to my deviant art account. My username is sparkles66. I hope you enjoy the story and I want to thank "LaLa and Arey" for reviewing every chapter. Thnx! **J J J


	5. plans found out and ready to go

_A/N: _Hi everyone. First I would like to thanks everyone who is reading this story for sticking with it. I know it has been a long time but a lot has been going on and I have major writers block. I decided to put this story on a TEMPORARY hiatus until I can get at least a few more chapters written up. Along with this story I also have some other stories I want to get a few chapters written up so I don't know how long I will be on hiatus. Once I am off hiatus I will start posting chapters on a more normal basis but I am not sure if it will be weekly or what yet so bear with me. I will also post the first chapters of at least one of my stories I am planning on putting up the first chapter of a winx story and an x-men evolution story). Anyway thank you for your time and I apologize for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p><em><span>With Amber in the cave:<span>_

"Don't you see you're a fairy." Icy said evil radiating off of every word that came spilling out of her mouth. Amber was silent making sure she heard the witch right.

"I..I'm a fairy. No that's not possible." she stuttered trying to prove it to herself more than anyone else. She always knew something was special about her but know matter how many times she dreamed of being a fairy she never once thought it could actually happen. Now three evil witches had kidnapped her and did not intend on just letting her leave.

"Oh but it is possible. You always knew there was something different about you." Darcy cut in.

"Something magical." Stormy added.

The whole time they were talking Amber barely listened she was still stuck on the part about her being a fairy. Seeing the blank look on her face Icy and her sisters stopped talking getting her attention. "You don't believe us do you? Well you will soon enough when we take away your precious power of dreams!" the ice witch cackled her sisters then joining in on the evil laughter causing it to echo throughout the entire cave. Amber was still.

In every dream she ever had or story she ever wrote that was her power. Dreams. She knew what her power was the whole time and didn't even realize it. "In three days we will use the power of the full moon to finish our plans. Of course you wont be able to see the ending results seeing as how you wont be alive by the time we are done with you." Darcy spat out coldly.

Amber went completely pale. She looked like a ghost. They were going to kill her in order to get her power which if her knowledge was correct she still had yet to unlock. Now all she could do was wait and hope someone would find and save her.

What were the chances of that though. Even if they did figure out where she was, how were they supposed to defeat three evil witches. She was the only one on earth who had magic powers and she didn't even know how to use them. She was doomed.

* * *

><p><em><span>With Amber's friends<span>_

After finding Amber's backpack they decided to leave it where it was as evidence and got back to Amber's house as fast as possible so that they could tell the police who were talking to Amber's parents what they found.

The teens went home while the police officers went to the crime scene and put up police tape and took the backpack for evidence and to be checked if there are any other clues on it like fingerprints or such. After awhile of discussion Christine, Katie, Tony, and Brad were permitted back onto the field to search for other clues.

The next thing the kids did after begging the officers to let them back to field they called Lily. It didn't take long for her to answer and she was more stressed out than anyone had ever seen her before. They told her what they found and that they would be going back tomorrow they assured her that they were going to find her they hung up.

The group said their goodbyes and went to their own houses to get some sleep before searching again the next morning.

* * *

><p><em><span>With the winx<span>_

In their rooms the girls went to their closets and grabbed a few changes of clothes. They could be there for a few days. Then they took out small suitcases from under their beds and got toothbrushes and other necessities.

By the time they were done they all put their things in the common room said goodnight and went to bed. If they were going to find a fairy and save her they needed rest. The next morning Flora was the first up as usual. Today it was different though. She wasn't up because her body decided it was time for her to start the day. Something was wrong. She could feel it and it made her restless. The others thought this mission would be easy but Flora just couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen and it wouldn't be a good thing. Quietly so she didn't wake her roommate, Flora got up and grabbed her clothes.

The girls had decided the previous night to wear their explorer outfits ( I didn't know what to call it just think the outfits Stella Bloom and Layla were wearing when they rescued the pixies from Darkar in the beginning of season two ). She then headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom dressed and hair brushed then walked over to her mirror. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and walked over to her jewelry box and took out her gold hoop earrings. After she put them in she applied a natural color lip gloss and headed out to the girls common room to wait or the others.

She grabbed a book and started reading hoping to get her mind of the horrible feeling she had that something would go wrings. About half an hour later the others began waking up starting with Tecna. She took a shower got dressed and joined Flora in the living room.

The they began chatting about nothing in particular. Then at about 6:30 Musa and Bloom woke up. The only one yet to get up was sleeping beauty herself. Stella. At 7:00 when everyone else was showered, dressed, and ready to go they decided it was time for Stella to get up. "Please allow me." offered Musa with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Tecna would you be a dear and go get the camera for me?" asked Musa with fake sweetness.

"Why it would be my honor Musa." replied Tecna getting up from her spot between Flora and Bloom. She walked into her shared room where the camera was then crept up next to where Musa now stood. Tecna slowly opened the door as she got ready to take the snap shot.

Bloom and Flora curious as to what their friend was planning got up and stood behind them on either side of the door as Tecna and Musa cautiously walked in. the five girls had to stifle their giggles at the site of Stella in a sleep mask. She was snoring loudly so she heard nothing.

Musa summoned up several huge speaker systems that surrounded Stella from all sides for maximum volume. Tecna deciding to have a bit of fun with annoying Stella decided to help by summoning up a huge bucket of water.

After Musa turned the speakers up as high as they would go she counted down from five. When she got to one Musa started the music and Tecna snapped her fingers with one hand while holing the camera with the other. The music blasted and the water drenched Stella. She woke up screaming. At the exact moment that the fairy of the sun and moon started screaming Tecna took the picture then the two raced out of the room before Stella could get up and start chasing them. (Is it just me or is this used to wake Stella a LOT).

It was amazing they didn't wake anyone else in the school not only with the music and the Solarian princesses screams but also with laughter. After they were done running from the wrath of Stella and she had calmed down she got ready and they walked down to the headmistresses office bags in hand.

When they got to the large double doors Tecna knocked and once they heard a kind voice from the other side tell them to come in they opened the door and everyone walked in.

the first thing they did after saying hello and good morning Flora stepped up and asked what was on all of their minds. " Headmistress Faragonda, how exactly was Lullia destroyed and how did this girl get sent to Earth. ?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Cliff hanger. Sorry about the cliff hanger guys and that it is right before I take a break from posting stories but as I said before I am still writing them I just want to get a few chapters done first. Hopefully I will have this story being updated regularly soon and I again apologize for it being so long. _

_BTW: this story is before Layla joins and the girls will NOT earn their Believix when they go to Earth. I just wanted to make that clear now incase anybody who was reading this story wanted to know._


	6. Winx on Earth

_A/N: I am very sorry about the delay I have told some people who messaged me that I would start updating again in late September but i was busier than I expected and had some other things going on and couldn't find the time but this story is now officially off hiatus and updates will come more frequently._

* * *

><p><em><span>With the winx<span>_

"I suppose I have to tell you girls eventually and perhaps now is the right time. As you know she is the Princess of Lullia. Her name is Amber. When she was only a few months old she her kingdom was attacked by the three ancestress." Faragonda took a pause to see if the girls knew who she was talking about.

"I heard of them. They are the most evil beings of the magic dimension." Flora said. The others looked at her shocked that she knew that. At the look on her friends faces she added. "I did a report on them in middle school." A look that said 'Oh I get it' was on all the girls faces.

After that little conversation the headmistress continued her story. " The three ancestress wanted power. So in order to get that they decided to attack Lullia and kidnap the youngest princess so they could steal her magic."

"Wait." interrupted Bloom. "What do you mean the _youngest_ princess?" Stella finished her best friends thought.

"You see girls, Amber had a sister. Her name was Lexi. She along with everyone else in the kingdom was destroyed. That is, except for Amber. No one knows how but she escaped and was sent to the one place where no magical being would think to look for her. Earth. Because the planet has no magic they would never think to look for her there. But now their descendants have found her and plan on fulfilling their ancestors plans." Faragonda finished and looked at the girls in front of her.

"The Trix!" they all yelled simultaneously.

"Yes girls the trix. They have found and captured her and they plan on taking her power during the next full moon when her power is at it's peak. However in doing this they will end up destroying her." Faragonda said gloomily.

The girls gasped. They had to find her and they had to do it soon. The next full moon on Earth was in two days! "Well what are we waiting for. Let's go!" said Musa as the girls picked up their bags to leave.

"Girls wait!" Faragonda shouted. "There is one more thing. The girls parents do not know of her being a magical being as you may have guessed. They have reported her missing to the local authorities in her town. You are going to pose as detectives so to speak. We have managed to get the local police station to have you girls on the case."

"How did you do that?" asked the technology fairy.

"Thanks to professor Palladium who has a friend studying life on Earth, who is currently the chief of the department. He has gotten you girls fake ids so no one will be suspicious of you girls showing up. You will go there first." she said handing a GPS to Tecna. "This will tell you exactly how to get there. Now you girls better get going you must be fast and proficient. I'm afraid the young girl doesn't have much time."

With those last warnings the girls were teleported to the magic free planet of Earth.

* * *

><p><em><span>On Earth with the winx<span>_

"Whoa!" shouted the girls as the portal dropped them from a few feet in the air. They landed on their backsides all with a thud. "

Ugh. Okay next time we are using my scepter.!" Stella yelled as she dusted off her couture skirt. If there was one thing Stella hated the most besides the witches it was getting her clothes dirty. After Stella calmed down the girls followed the directions the GPS gave them until they got to a large building.

They were there. When they walked in they were greeted by who they assumed was Palladiums friend. Their guess was confirmed when he brought them to a back room and gave them their identification tags.

He told them the address of the girls house and they were off. The girls were informed ahead of time that four of Amber's friends would take them to the field they had to search. Now they had to figure out how to use their powers there without NMB's noticing.

They discussed their options on the way to their new destination and came to the conclusion they would have to make them leave which they new right off the bat would not be easy.

After all they wouldn't be easily persuaded in the situation those kids were in. in fact they would straight up refuse. They would never leave each others sides. Their best friends together forever. After all .They are the Winx!

After about ten minutes of walking they arrived at the house they were told to go to. They walked up to the front door and knocked. They stood there for a few moments before a man looking to be in about his thirties answered the door. 'This must be Amber's father' thought flora.

"Are you Amber's father?" the nature fairy asked.

"Yes I am." he replied. "You must be the girls we were told were coming." he paused for a minute with a bit of a skeptical look on his face.

"You girls seem pretty young. In fact you look about the same age as my daughter." the girls quickly replied to his statement as top not raise suspicion.

"We are actually but don't worry sir we are professionals at what we do. You would be pretty amazed at the things we are capable of. don't worry we wouldn't have been sent if our boss didn't have complete faith in us. In fact he said we would be perfect the job and once he told us what it was we were on it. It is a horrible thing but we promise you we won't rest until we find Amber." said Stella surprising her friends but they didn't let their facial expressions show it.

He welcomed the five girls in and introduced them to his wife, Tony, Brad, Christine, and Katie. After introducing themselves the girls had the four teens take them to the field where Amber was before she attacked.

Now came the hard part. Getting them to leave. They saw the looks on their faces. They were full of worry for their friend. This would be harder than they thought.


	7. Time to Go

"This is as hard for us to say as it will be for you to hear but I'm afraid you are going to have to leave." Flora said.

Their faces were even sadder than before and it broke the nature fairies and her friends hearts.

"What!? Are you crazy. Look I don't care what you think or want us to do! I refuse to leave just because some weird girl I don't even know tells me to! So why don't you just go right back to sugar land or wherever it is you came from!" Katie screamed. Every one else was silent. Flora was shocked. She couldn't believe that this girl just freaked out like that even in the current situation, she was doing what she had to get Amber back and make her sure she was safe.

"Katie just calm down." Christine tried talking some sense into her friend but she wouldn't listen.

"I am not going to just calm down Christine, our friend is missing and they expect us to do nothing! What is wrong with all of you people!" she ranted.

The winx were shocked. Flora didn't know what to say. "Umm." she started.

"How dare you!" Stella shrieked. "Nobody talks to my friend like that, especially when we are going to find yours! So I suggest you get out of here so we can work, or do you want to make it take even longer to find Amber! And I can guarantee you the wait will be nothing compared to what I am capable of so why don't you BACK OFF!" Stella was seething with rage.

Everyone lapsed into another moment of silence. The Winx knew very well not to bother Stella when she was this mad but they had to say something. However, they didn't get the chance.

" You know Katie she's right." Brad told her plainly.

"I have to agree with him your arguing with them is not going to do anything to help Amber." Tony added.

"Yeah, we have to do what would be best for _Amber_, and even if we don't want to admit it that _is _leaving them alone to work. The sooner we let them do that the sooner we can get Amber back."

Christine agreed with the boys and now everyone was watching Katie waiting to see what she would do next. She looked down shamed of her actions. It was true she wanted to stay and help and her friends did to but the difference was they were thinking of what was best for the situation and that was to go home.

"Your right, and I'm sorry I snapped like that. It's just hard to know your friend is missing and you don't know what happened but you _do_ know there is nothing that you can do."

"It's okay Katie we know your just worried about your friend. Honestly if any of us were missing the others would do the same thing you just did. Most if not all of us would probably be worse" Musa admitted to the group. The other four fairies nodded in agreement.

"Thank you and don't worry we will leave now." After Christine said that they turned around and left. Once they were all out of sight.

The winx turned to look at each other. "Okay girls now we can get to work." Bloom said.

" First lets look around to see if we can find anything that the police might have missed." suggested Tecna.

"Or didn't think of as a clue." added Musa.

The girls nodded to each other and started looking around. After about twenty minutes of looking around the field the girls began to think that there was nothing else.

Then Stella found something. Well technically she tripped over it. "Ahhh!" she screeched as she fell to the ground with a thud.

The others gathered around her to make sure she was okay. "Stella what happened?" Flora asked the sun fairy.

"I'm okay Flora I just tripped over this… Ice?" she replied.

"Ice?" asked Tecna. All Stella did was point her finger in the direction of the ice.

"Icy must have been here!" Shouted Musa.

"That means that Amber was taken from around this area." concluded the Sparks Princess.

"So now the trees can tell us where they went." Flora chimed in. the girls backed up as Flora transformed into her magic winx. There was a bright light surrounding her and when it faded she had on her pink dress and boots and her light green wings. She flew up into the air as the others stepped back farther to give her more space to do her spell. "Voice of Nature!" Flora said.

The wind started blowing around her causing trees and bushes to sway in the breeze. After a minute or so the wind died down and Flora floated back to the ground. Once her feet were firmly on the solid ground she transformed back to her civilian clothes.

"What did the trees tell you Flora?" asked Musa. "The witches were definitely here. Amber was here to she was sad and wanted to be alone so she came her and fell asleep. When she woke up she was about to walk back home when the Trix showed up. They took her to a cave in the forest just outside of town. The forest will tell us how to get there but we have to hurry." Flora told them a frown appearing on her usually perky face.

"You heard her girls lets inform Faragonda about what we found out then get going." Tecna stated.

"Lets go!" Bloom finished. Everyone ran back to the police station where they found Palladiums friend. They told him what happened then called the headmistress of Alfea.

After letting her know everything they did they left the station. The girls walked to the back and a ways into the forest before transforming then flying off.

They followed Flora who was following the directions given to her by the trees and then finally they got there.

The cave the Trix were in was Big and dark. After flying down they transformed back to normal and walked in. they had to be on guard and ready for anything.


	8. stay alert, we're going in the cave

I changed my screen name it used to be Princess Flora66 and now it is Twilight Obsessed-deal with it. And also thanks for reading my story i know i was on hiatus for a while but i am getting back now. my school is closed Monday and Tuesday so hopefully i will be able to do a lot of writing for different stories i am working on. i will finish this story but I am not sure what I will be doing next. I have told a few people about another winx club story i was working on and i am still writing it but have not gotten past the first chapter and don't know when I will finish it if I do at all as of now i'm not sure. I want to work on different types of stories like Twilight but don't really have ideas for any stories so we'll see how that goes. thanks for reading my insanely long authors note and this one is not very long but on with the story.

* * *

><p>One by one each girl walked through the dark dreary entrance to the cave. They had to hurry if they were going to rescue Amber. The cave had dozens of tunnels which led to even more.<p>

The girls decided it would be bad to split up in case anyone got lost and could find their way back or they did find the trix. One of them wouldn't be able to take on all three witches on their own. For those reasons they stayed together.

It may have taken longer but it was definitely safer. They searched for hours until they were too tired to walk any further.

They made a fire thanks to Blooms power to start the fire and Floras power which she used to conjure up leaves and wood.

The five fairies soon fell asleep thinking about how they would find the witches and Amber in the morning.

The winx woke up early the next morning though they couldn't be sure when because they were still in the cave. They only had a few more hours to find the lost princess of Lullia before the Trix took her magic, and her life.

They got going right away. They decided to transform into their magic winx so that they could both move faster and be ready when they ran into the Trix. They would have the upper hand because the evil witches didn't know they were coming.

The most important thing though, was when they did find them, that they got Amber and got out safe.

_With Amber and the Trix_

After a long night Amber finally fallen asleep for a few hours. She was scared. Then again, anybody in her position would be. In less than 24 hours she would be deprived of the magic she never even knew she had. She wasn't totally sure why but for some strange reason she was getting weaker.

Amber thought that it had to do with the darkness. Besides her being kidnapped that was the only difference. Besides being with a bunch of evil witches.

She thought long and hard about what could be happening. If she was a fairy like in her stories, then maybe she was right about more. Thinking back to her stories she remembered that darkness for long periods of time and being around intense evil for too long made a fairy weak.

If she was right then it was both of these factors that were doing this to her. Even after falling asleep even if it wasn't a very good one and it was only for an hour or two she still felt even weaker.

This wasn't normal. If this kept up she wouldn't even be awake during the full moon. Everything was getting darker and the few sounds she heard were getting more and more distant until she finally passed out.

What she didn't know was that the trix were watching her and once she was unconscious they walked away laughing evilly.

_With the Winx_

The girl were zooming through the cave as fast as they could. To anyone watching they would see nothing but a blur. Flora was probably the most focused. She was genuinely worried about this girl.

Her biggest fear right now was that Amber would not be as lucky as they have been in the past. She could get her powers taken from her when she first learns about them and worse.

Not only did Flora feel that if they didn't save her she would have failed Amber but ms.F, all of Magix, even the entire magical dimension.

All the girls felt this way. Tecna was zoning in and out thinking about the dreams fairy. Bloom was looking all around to make sure they were not snuck up on. Stella and Musa were concentrating and even more amazing were too worried to start arguing once since they were assigned the mission.

They wouldn't know what they would do if they couldn't get this girl from three evil Trix sisters. They dealt with them before so if they couldn't now the girls thought all faith the friends had in themselves would be gone.

The winx were strong but knew they would have to stay alert and be prepared.


	9. Power Within

_**A/N:hey guys cuz of hurricane Sandy i lost power and wasn't able to update and i just got power back late last night. so sorry about that. because of the wait i will be posting two chapters today. this is the send to last chapter and i will also be posting the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the winx<strong>_

"Hey girls wait!" Musa called to the others. They all stopped in their tracks.

"What is it Musa?" asked Tecna.

"Did you hear that?"

They all stopped and listened but couldn't hear anything. "Not a thing." said Stella plainly.

"It sounds like crying." because of Musa's super sonic hearing she could hear things far away.

"Lets go I think Amber's this way." they all flew off again with Musa leading and Flora behind her followed by Tecna Bloom and Stella. Eventually all of the winx fairies could hear the crying. It broke all of their hearts.

Musa and Flora sped off ahead of the rest followed directly by Tecna, Stella, and Finally Bloom right behind Stella. Now only one thing was on all of their minds. They were going to do whatever it took to save this girl.

They were flying past each turn as if it weren't even there at all. After a few more turns they finally made it to a large wooden door. They stopped and flew to the ground making sure to keep their guard up. Tecna walked up front and scanned the door.

"It's locked but other than that there are no defenses and there seems to be only one person inside and it isn't any of the witches or Nut so it must be the girl." She said matter-of-factly.

" Then lets bust this door down." Bloom said getting a ball of energy in her hand.

"Stop!" shouted Musa.

"What?" asked Bloom.

"We don't want to give the girl a heart attack. We can just use an unlocking spell." Stella told her best friend.

"I guess your right."

"Well who knows a spell we can use?" asked Flora.

"I think I know one that will work." Musa said. She walked up to the door and Tecna stepped to the side. Musa put her hands on the door and chanted something under her breath and then the lock fell to the ground with a thud. "Great job Muse!" the others cheered.

After taking a glance at each other Musa slowly and carefully opened the door. It was dark with the only light coming from a candle in the middle of the room. Flora stepped in followed by Tecna, Stella, Bloom, and Musa who had been holding the door open for her friends.

"Who's there?" asked a small scared voice. They knew it had to be Amber. It wasn't the Trix and obviously not Nut. Stella made a ball of light that illuminated the room. The Winx looked around the drab cave.

It was gloomy and pith black without the sun ball Stella made and they knew the girl must be weak if she had been stuck in here.

"Girls look." Flora pointed toward the farthest corner of a cave where a 16 year old girl sat shaking pressed as far against the wall as possible. "It's ok we are going to get you out of here." Flora said gently to the terrified girl. She still looked scared and stared up at Flora's wings then her eyes darted to the other girls wings too. Flora realized that it was a lot for her so she changed back to her normal clothes and the other girls caught on and did the same.

She and Musa walked toward her and knelt down next to Amber. "My name is Flora there is nothing for you to be afraid we are going to get you back home and then we will explain everything to you. Flora and Musa used their magic to undo the chains.

Once they were done the girls put their hands out for Amber to grab on to and helped her get up. She stumbled at first but then got her balance again. Amber felt she could trust them now, she didn't know why but there was something about them she had a feeling that they could help her, they did get her out of those chains and seemed nice. There was something telling her to go with them, like a voice in the back of her head. It told her that they would keep her safe. Then if she had any doubts they were gone. They were friends and if she was with them they would do what they could to protect her.

"My name is Amber." they smiled at her in recognition that they heard her, then the Winx turned back to each other with knowing looks. They had to get out before the Trix showed up.

Just as they were about to leave the room they heard three voices laughing evilly. Those voices were far too familiar for any of them to feel safe. The winx tensed up and Amber started shaking. They told Amber to hide so she looked around and went behind a large rock where she was out of range of any incoming attacks. While Amber went to hide, the others turned around to confront the witches ready to fight.

"You Winx aren't going to get away from us!" Icy stated menacingly.

"I don't think so!" Shouted the winx.

They flew up into the air along with the trix.

"Ice brigade"

"Wave of darkness"

"evil twister" yelled the three trix sisters.

"Aaahhhh!" the winx yelled as they were thrown against the wall of the cave. They recovered quickly and sent back attacks of their own.

"Digital web"

"dragons energy"

"boogie booster"

"golden pollen"

"sun burst" the winx yelled one after the other.

This time it was the trix who were the ones sent against the wall of the cave but they recovered quickly. Meanwhile Amber was still hiding behind a pile of rocks. "I don't understand" she thought to herself.

"None of this is real. It's all fairy tales, or, that's what I thought. Now all these people are telling me that I am a fairy. Me, the girl always afraid of what others would think, who never spoke out or did anything extraordinary or special, am a fairy. This just isn't happening." her thoughts were cut short by several screams but they weren't from the witches she turned to see the fairies who were trying to save her fall to the ground. Struggling to get up.

"No! This is all my fault. If it weren't for me they wouldn't be in trouble. I have to help them but how! I don't have any powers I don't know why they want me. I'm not special!" Tears started leaking from her eyes as she began glowing.

"What's going on! What's happening!" the next thing she knew she was floating in the air with the light getting brighter and brighter around her.

Her clothes started fading away only to be replaced by a new sparkling outfit. When the light faded and she landed, Amber looked at herself in utter shock.

She was wearing a dark pink mini skirt with a slit at the side, a midriff top the same color that went up higher at the middle of her stomach with three spaghetti straps on the right side, long dark pink boots with darker wedges, and arm gloves that went from her wrists to above her elbows. However, the most amazing thing by far were the shimmering golden wings on her back in the shape of crescent moons.

"I…I… I really am a fairy. And I can fight!" as soon as the words came out of her mouth her wings started fluttering, lifting her right off the ground.

Without even thinking about what she was doing she flew right in front of the trix and shouted "Power of dreams I need your energy to defeat these witches! Dream Weaver!" She closed her eyes tight and focused her energy into a big ball of light then sent it toward the witches.

Once it hit them they shrieked and then disappeared. Exhausted Amber flew to the ground with what little strength she had left. Once she came in contact with the ground everything around her went dark.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amber pov

"ugh. My head." I moaned as I sat up and opened my eyes only to be met by the gaze of my parents, friends, and the girls who rescued me from those witches, what did they call themselves? Oh yeah the Winx.

What happened I don't remember.

Wait a minute! That's right I...I transformed into a fairy and beat the evil trix. I can't believe it. Magic and fairies are real and I'm one of them.

Suddenly I remembered that there were other people in my room and looked up at them. My mom hugged me tight and started crying. I was finally safe and my new found powers were still with me.


	10. Goodbyes

A/N: This is the last chapter of Her Story. I am thinking of a sequel but do not know when i will start writing it because i also have some other stories i am trying to work on but this was my main concern for a while so now i that it is done i will have time to get the ideas together for my others and then start writing one or two of them. thank you so much for reading and staying with me through my writers block for this story it means a lot that you stuck with me through it because at one point i wasn't sure if i would be able to finish or if i would have to put the story up for adoption so thank you for your support and thanks to those who pm me and helped me get out of my writers block.

* * *

><p>Christine and Katie lunged at her and engulfed their friend into a hug. When they backed away Tony and Brad went and hugged her too. They all told her how scared they were and to never worry them like that again.<p>

Amber couldn't help but chuckle at her friends. Her mother was still crying when she went to hug her daughter again and Amber's dad joined in too this time.

"We know you all want to see Amber but we have to talk to her and her parents for a bit so I'm going to have to ask you to come back later." the one who spoke up this time was Stella and Christine, Katie, Tony, and Brad nodded and left after smiling again at Amber. They knew better than to get Stella mad again. She is not the type of person who you want to get on their bad side.

As soon as the girls heard the door close and knew that they were gone they got very serious.

Amber Pov

Stella asked my friends to leave and they agreed smiling one more time at me before walking out the door of my room. Everyone was quiet until the front door clicked shut.

Then the Winx's faces got very serious. I knew what was coming. We had to explain to my parents what really happened since I was sure that wasn't what they said when my friends were still here.

"Okay now that we are alone we have to tell you what happened and where Amber was." Bloom was the one to speak up this time.

"What are you talking about. You already told us you found her lost in the woods."

'that's what you think dad' I thought after hearing his comment.

"Not exactly." started Musa then Tecna continued "You see we had to tell you that because Amber's friends were still here but that isn't actually what happened." she was about to continue when she was cut off by dad again.

"What do you mean that's not what happened! What could possibly have happened to my daughter that you couldn't tell her friends!"

"Something pretty big actually." This time the voice was calm and peaceful trying to get everything calm again. I recognized the speaker as Flora. " This is going to sound… crazy. But please just keep an open mind." I knew what was coming next. She was going to explain how instead of getting lost in the woods I was kidnapped by three evil witches who wanted the power I didn't even know I had.

"You see Amber is a special girl. And we mean more special than normal humans" It was Stella who said this and my parents were visibly confused at the last part but still kept quiet.

Now Tecna started talking again. "What Stella means is that Amber isn't like most humans. In fact she is more than a normal human." she stopped too not exactly knowing how to tell them I suppose. It was starting to get annoying why couldn't they just say it already.

There was a moment of silence until I decided to break it. "I'm a fairy!" everyone looked at me my parents shocked and clearly worried I had lost my mind and the fairies surprised by my outburst.

"Calm down honey, you went through a lot the past few days and might have hit your head." my mother tried to sooth me but it only got me more annoyed.

"I did not hit my head! I am a fairy!"

My parents looked worried for my mental stability. Before I could say anything else Musa stepped up and said something. "Amber's right. She didn't hit her head and she wasn't lost in the woods either. She is a fairy and we knew about her because we are fairies too."

She said as calmly as possible but dad didn't buy it. "This is crazy I'm calling the doctor right away" he was about to dial the phone when I saw out of the corner of my eye Stella pointed her finger at it and sent golden sparkles at it.

When I looked back to my dad he wasn't holding his cell phone anymore. Instead he had a bar of soap in his hand. "Still think we're loco?" she asked smugly with a slight smirk pulling up the corners of her mouth. My parents were flabbergasted. They couldn't say anything so Flora took a single step toward them and started talking again.

"I'm sorry about that Stella can be well Stella." she apologized and then pointed her finger at the bar of soap and turned it back into dad's cell phone with pink sparkles instead of gold.

"Amber is a very special girl and the truth is she isn't normal she is A fairy. We are fairies from Alfea school for fairies in the magic dimension. Our headmistress Ms. Faragonda was informed of a fairy on earth which is a big deal because Earth is supposed to be inhabited by only NMB's or non magical beings. So she had us investigate.

When we got here a friend of one of our professors who is here doing research gave us the information we needed to find Amber then we Came and met you and Amber's friends. We needed them to show us where they found her backpack but couldn't let them know about anything else because NMB's aren't supposed to know about us. That's why we had to have everyone leave. When they left and we started our investigation we found ice. Normally that wouldn't be anything special but this ice was different.

It was created by an evil witch named Icy. She and her sisters Darcy and Stormy went to cloud tower school for witches before they were expelled for all of the trouble they were caught causing at Alfea but we always stopped them and their headmistress didn't like that they couldn't do bad without us finding out. Ms. Faragonda already told us that the trix as they are called hadn't been seen or heard from in a while so we already had our suspicions. The ice gave them all away so as the fairy of nature I used my powers to talk to the trees and they told us the trix's plan to take Amber's powers on the next full moon and that they were keeping her held captive in a cave in the woods.

The tree's pointed out the direction and we followed it. Soon after we found the cave and went in to start searching. It took us a while but eventually we found her. At first she was afraid but then realized that she could trust us and we helped her escape but when we got out of the room we found her in the trix showed up. We told Amber to go hide while we fought but they were stronger than the last time we saw them and were too powerful for us to defeat. That's where Amber comes in. from behind the rocks she was hiding behind we saw a bright light and that's when we knew she transformed. Then she came out in her fairy outfit and wings and used her power of dreams to defeat the trix.

Remember before when I said I was the fairy of nature. Well ever fairy has a power source mine if nature Tecna's is technology, Musa is the fairy of Music, Stella is the fairy of the sun and moon and Bloom is the keeper of the dragon fire. Amber has the strongest power in the magic dimension. She is the fairy of dreams. So by using her power she defeated the trix and they fled back to the magic dimension after only one attack.

Then she passed out due to her using so much energy for the first time and that's when we brought her back here." Flora finished telling them about what happened over the past few days and they were silent but the looks in heir faces were not what I was expecting.

Instead of being shocked and right back to thinking we were all crazy they were understanding and it looked like there was something they had to say. I was officially confused.

Before I had any more time to think about this Bloom spoke up again. "There is something else actually." now I was completely lost. What else was there I couldn't recall anything else.

"Amber isn't from Earth she is from a planet called Lullia and she is the princess. The planet was attacked 16 years ago by the ancestral witches who also wanted her power. You see the trix are the descendants of the ancestress and they wanted to finish what they started. To protect Amber she was sent to Earth but the rest of her planet was turned into an eternal winter. You see in the magic dimension there are different planets with royal families. We all happen to be princesses too. "I am the princess of my home Sparx Lynphea Flora is from Lynphea, Stella from Solaria, Musa from Melody, and Tecna is from Zenith. We don't know where but her birth parents and older sister Sapphire sent her somewhere to Earth before they were attacked.

Nobody knows exactly how but there is still hope to free the people of Lullia and fix the planet." She finished and now I was silent.

So I was a fairy princess of a lost planet. This is… amazing. I always knew I was different and now I knew just how different I was.

Wait a minute.

That means that my parents aren't my birth parents. I looked to them and they had shamed expressions on their faces.

My father sighed and then spoke. "We always knew Amber was special since the day we found her."

what did he mean find me. Where was I?

"You see Amber" he said turning to look at me. "We found you in a cave one time when we were hiking and there was a glowing light around you. There were also these monsters all over I ran over to get you out of there but as soon as I picked you up you stopped crying and the monsters were gone. That's when we adopted you. We wanted to tell you for a while now that you were adopted but never knew how to. About the light though nothing magical ever came back so we didn't think we should tell you about it. Apparently we were wring." he finished and mom spoke.

"We are so sorry sweetie we just wanted what we thought was best for you." I started crying for a lot of reasons but then hugged them to let them know I wasn't mad which I wasn't.

After a few moments of silence Musa cleared her throat to get our attention. "If it is okay with you and your parents Amber, we would like you to invite you to come back with us to Alfea and learn to control your powers and learn more about everything that comes with them." she finished smiling.

My face brightened up. I turned to my parents. "Please mom and dad can I go this is something I have to do. I need to know more about all this." they smiled at me.

"Of course honey. You can go. We kept you from this for long enough you deserve to learn more about who you are. Just promise to visit." she said.

"Of course thank you both so much. I love you."

"And we love you too. You better go pack." my dad said. I smiled at them and lead the winx up to my room so they could help me pack what I would need. Thanks to a spell Stella told me I was able to fit A LOT into one suit case.

When I finished I remembered something. Before they left Christine told me that they told Lily. I better call her to tell her that I 'm okay. I turned on computer and requested a video call it only rang twice before she answered.

"Did you find her what's going on is.." Lilly's frill voice immediately attacked the speakers with question until she saw me. "OMG Amber are you okay I was so worried about you what happened." she asked.

I remembered what was said before about telling them that I was lost in the forest. "um well I went for a walk in the forest by the field and got really lost. Sorry I worried you so much." "Its okay as long as your back now. I am coming back as soon as possible to visit I cant wait to see you again." she squealed with delight.

I glanced back to the winx talking on my bed to give me some privacy and then turned my attention back to Lily. "Actually while I was gone I got an invitation to a private school and I accepted but it's pretty far from here." her face fell so I quickly added. "But don't worry I'm coming back for holidays and my birthday so it's not like I won't ever see you and the others again."

I looked back to the winx again to see if they heard and know if that was okay. Sensing what I wanted to know they smiled and nodded their heads. I smiled in return and turned back to Lily. We talked for a while longer until we got off after promising to video chat when I was at my new school. Now I had to tell my other friends about this new school.

I sighed and got up to tell the winx and they offered to come with me to help tell them. I appreciated it so we told my parents and left. We went to Christine's house first but they were all there. That was good we would only have to tell them this once. We went in and after assuring them I was fine I got ready to tell them this was something I had to do but still wanted my new friends there for emotional support.

I told them what I told Lily when I was gone I got an invitation to a private school and accepted it. They believed the story and were sad that I was going but were even happier for me. I really had awesome friends and couldn't wait till I could come visit them. Again we talked for a little before leaving because it was so far and I had to 'get on a plane' or that's what they thought anyway.

We went back to my house where I got my bag and said goodbye to my parents one last time before they teleported us to the front of an amazing pink and blue castle. We went to headmistress Faragonda's office.

They had already informed her that I would be attending the school and she wanted to meet me. When we got their she congratulated the winx on their mission and me for getting my wings.

Then she asked me a few questions about myself and told me that when they heard I would be staying at Alfea they used a spell to add another room to the Winx's dorm. So I got to stay with them.

This was a lot for a normal person to take in but then again I wasn't some normal person.

_I_ was the fairy of dreams and princess of Lullia, and my adventure was just beginning.


	11. Previewimportant info for sequel

hey guys I am finally back. I am currently working on a sequel to Her story called 'Discovering Her Past' . I am going to show you guys a preview but before i can post the first chapter I need your opinion on what pixie Amber should bond with. there is a poll on my profile so choose from one of those or if you think it should be another option either PM me or write a review telling me who and why. Thanks guys and here's the preview.

_At Alfea in the Winx Clubs dorm Amber POV:_

"I can't believe this. We haven't had a break in forever. We really need a day off soon." Stella complained. "Calm down Stella I'm sure we'll find time soon." Bloom comforted her bestfriend.

"Well my Birthdays coming up and I got permission from headmistress Faragonda to go home to see my family for a party. You girls should come with me."

"That's a great idea Amber." Flora told me. "You know I can't say no to a good party!" Layla added.

The others started talking about how much fun the party would be but I wasn't listening I was too busy thinking about everything that happened in my life to get me here. I'm a third year at Alfea school for fairies and had my magic winx, charmix, and was on my way to earning my enchantix like the other winx girls already had.

It took a lot for me to get this far though. With that I was lost in my thoughts.


End file.
